


Miracles in Nowhere Texas

by jakaaron



Category: Preacher, Preacher (TV)
Genre: (all pretty minor fleeting references to those things), Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, References to Depression, i really just wanted to write something soft about cass tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakaaron/pseuds/jakaaron
Summary: He didn’t recall the exact moment he woke. There wasn’t much distinction between sleeping and being awake. For once there were no nightmares, for once he awoke feeling safe. That in itself was a small miracle, but it got so much better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've written quite a bit in the past, but this is my first fanfic ever lol. Constructive criticism and story/plot ideas would be awesome ^.^ Hope you enjoy!

He didn't recall the exact moment he woke. There wasn't much distinction between sleeping and being awake. For once there were no nightmares, for once he awoke feeling safe. That in itself was a small miracle, but it got so much better.

Cassidy rolled over with a soft hum, pulling warm blankets up to his chin. With a deep inhale came the hazy scent of fabric softener and cigarettes. Harmless light filtered through thin curtains on the window and dust danced in the rays. Cass stretched like a cat, his long legs sprawling over the end of the mattress.

Behind the closed door, down the staircase, somewhere below in the kitchen, he heard the gentle clatter of pots and pans. There were two voices murmuring to each other, bickering, causing a goofy grin to spread across Cassidy’s face.

Cass didn’t know how he had managed to find this. This content feeling. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. He honestly didn't remember if he had even felt this way before. Cassidy was the king of denial and the prince of diversion. He was prone to periods of depression and any time he felt one of those coming on, he made sure to fill his time with plenty of things to numb the feeling. Lately though, he hadn't had that urge. Cassidy had stumbled upon something a tad healthier to fill his hours with.

Tulip and Jesse probably didn't realize what they had given him. Not just a place to live, clothes on his back, wine to drink. Cassidy now had a focus. These two crazy, wild, walking contradictions were the perfect partners in crime for Cass to spend his days with. Despite the fact that much of their relationship was booze and bar fights, the three of them had something deeper and more complicated. And for once, Cassidy was thankful.

On this morning, this random early Wednesday morning in the middle of nowhere Texas, Proinsias Cassidy was thankful. Thankful that the queasy feeling in his belly wasn't from the drink, or a bad dream. Thankful that the lightness in his head wasn't poured from a pill bottle. Thankful that the ache in his chest wasn't heartburn or hunger, but something he hadn't felt in a long time. It was actually some soft feeling that Cassidy couldn't place, couldn’t name. It was some sort of nervous excitement.

With those thoughts floating somewhere in his jumbled mind, Cassidy rolled out of bed, dragging a blanket over his shoulders. His lithe frame stumbled out the door, down the stairs, and into the kitchen below. He leaned in the doorframe, watching Tulip’s attempt at flipping pancakes and Jesse beside her trying for omelets. They bumped each other, picked on each other’s failed cooking techniques. Cass smiled to himself. He didn’t know how he had found a couple the likes of Jesse and Tulip, but he was glad. Cassidy wasn't a very religious man, but he knew a miracle when he saw one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave kudos or a comment so I know what's the haps


End file.
